Irma and Penelope (Deadlier Than The Male)
British agent Bulldog Drummond (Richard Johnson) is pitted against a megalomaniac oil baron and his two beautiful but deadly female assassins in the 1967 film, DEADLIER THAN THE MALE. They were played by Elke Sommer (b 1940) and Sylva Koscina (1933 - 1994). Irma Eckman (Sommer) is a glamorous assassin, who first appears disguised as an air stewardess. She kills oil tycoon Henry Keller with a booby-trapped cigar aboard his private jet, and parachutes away before the plane explodes. She is picked up by a speedboat driven by her partner in crime, the equally beautiful Penelope (Koscina). The villainous pair then murder David Wyngarde, making it look like a spear fishing accident. Soon Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond (Richard Johnson) is asked to investigate the suspicious deaths. They gleefully eliminate their boss's competitors using their seductive female wiles as well as bullet-shooting cigars, poison, spear guns and bombs. They love their work as well as each other (the script implies a catty lesbian relationship). Irma and Penelope kills Henry Bridgenorth who is in vocal opposition to their boss' directorship of the cartel board, and then take out Wyngarde's servant Carloggio. Penelope then delivers a box of the deadly cigars to Drummond's flat while he is out. Brenda (Virginia North), a girl Drummond's nephew Robert has brought back to the flat, narrowly escapes the same fate as Keller. The next day, Irma makes Phoenician another proposition to get the oil concession in the country of Akmata. Meanwhile, Penelope abducts and tortures Robert, burning him with a small cigar, but he tells her nothing. Drummond follows Irma back to their flat and is able to rescue Robert before he can be blown up by a bomb left behind by the two women. Irma does away with Weston, another Phoenecian board member. Irma attempts to seduce Drummond to distract him, but to her fury, he rejects her advances. Penelope is more successful and spend the night in Drummond's bed. Peterson gives his woman, Grace (Suzanna Leigh) a second chance, after she tells him she was interested in leaving him. Drummond soon learns that Peterson had planted a bomb somewhere on Grace's person, and he planned for her to blow up along with King Fedra. Drummond and Robert race to the King's yacht, capturing Irma and Penelope along the way, and bringing them along. When Irma and Penelope refuse to tell him where the bomb is hidden, Drummond searches Grace for the explosive. They strip her naked and throw her overboard. When the guard holding Irma and Penelope at gunpoint is distracted by the beautiful Grace, the deadly pair escape. As they race away in a speed boat, Irma reveals that the bomb had been placed in Grace's hairclip. Penelope is aghast, having envied Grace's chignon, and admits that she stole it and was wearing it. The two assassins are killed when the boat explodes. Meanwhile, Drummond and Robert dive into the sea to rescue Grace. Notes *A sequel to this film was released in 1969 called''' Some girls do'''. Again 2 female assassin partners were featured, Helga and Pandora. *Elke Sommer appeared as Linka Karensky in the 1969 Matt Helm spy film, "The Wrecking Crew". Gallery 2k7gd8.gif Deadlier_boss.jpg|The ladies and their boss. Heisse_Katzen_6.jpg dm1.png 2k7g5e.gif 2k7gij.gif 2k7gfb.gif screenshot_12134.png Deadlier_Than_the_Male_Elke_Sommer_Sylva_Koscina.jpg screenshot_12136.png 600px-Elke_Sommer-SC.jpg 2k7gaj.gif 2k7gln.gif dm20.png Deadlier_spearguns2.jpg|"Hi there!" dm21.png 2k7g84.gif Deadlier_spearguns.jpg|They use their spear guns with deadly effect! Deadlier_sylvakoscina2.jpg|Penelope has some fun by burning Drummond's captured nephew with little cigars. tumblr_nymwuvt5si1todga9o1_500.gif 600px-Elke_Sommer-TAP-1.jpg screenshot_12133.png Deadlier_Sylva.jpg 2k7gow.gif deadlier-than-the-male-2.png Deadlier_balcony.png|It's "bye-bye" on the balcony. screenshot_12135.png DeadlierThanTheMale_Elke_smoke.jpg|They even have a car phone! :-) Deadlier_Elke.jpg 2k7e1f.gif 601px-BerettaM1934-DttM.jpg Deadlier_Sylva_Elke1.jpg|"And up she goes!" 2k7e59.gif 300px-Deadlier_Than_the_Male.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lesbian Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Sociopath Category:Torturer Category:Sadist Category:Bikini Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Open Side Dress Category:Garter Belt Category:Fur Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:High Heels Category:Opera Gloves Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Stewardess Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Comical Defeat Category:Barefoot